oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Taverley Dungeon
| kingdom = Asgarnia | members = Yes | music = | level = 1 | monster = Black Dragon | quests = Scorpion Catcher, Heroes Quest, and Druidic Ritual | race = various }} The Taverley Dungeon is the third largest dungeon in RuneScape, only surpassed in size by the Brimhaven Dungeon and the God Wars Dungeon. There are many monsters, ranging from low to high combat levels, with the stronger one located deeper in the dungeon. Some monsters are poisonous, so bringing poison defence, like Anti-poison potions, is recommended. Dragons are found in the central and deep parts of the dungeon, so bringing dragonbreath defence, like an Anti-dragon shield, is recommended for players venturing in these areas. The dungeon is the only location where Blue dragon scales spawn. These are an important, expensive ingredient used in Herblore. Location The entrance to the dungeon is found due south of Taverley and west of Falador. The Water Obelisk on Water Obelisk Island can only be reached by traversing the dungeon. Water Obelisk Island is just off the coast near Catherby. There is a one-way Mithril grapple shortcut, from the island to the shore, that requires 36 Agility, 39 Ranged, and 22 Strength. The Dusty Key to jump across the spikes to the poison spider area.]] The Dusty key is required to access the deeper areas of the dungeon. To obtain it, go through the dungeon headed south until you find The Kinshra's headquarters. Go into the narrow eastern passageway, kill the Jailer (level 47), get the Jail key he drops, use it to open the door of the jail cell, and talk to the prisoner, Velrak the Explorer, to get the key. (You do not get the dusty key if you ask for a reward. If you do this, talk to Velrak again and choose the other conversation branch.) Although you supposedly free the prisoner, Velrak does not leave his cell. If you lose the dusty key, you can get another one simply by repeated the above actions. The dusty key is not tradable, so you cannot buy one. A tour of the dungeon * The Entrance/Exit ladder is the only way into the dungeon. * Near the ladder are two very useful shortcuts. If you can use these, you do not need to bring the dusty key. ** The level 70 agility shortcut goes directly to the chamber containing Blue dragons, Baby Blue Dragons, and blue dragon scales. ** The level 80 shortcut goes to the Poison spider area deep in the dungeon. * The corridor north from the ladder contains many aggressive Skeletons. * Two Suits of Armour stand before the door to the room with the Cauldron of Thunder. They come to life and attack players who attempt to pass the door. You can fight the suits, or you can just keep clicking on the door until you pass through it. The Cauldron of Thunder is used in the Druidic Ritual quest. * The northeast area contains Ghosts and Giant bats. Players rare train using these monsters, because of their poor drops. * The northeast-most chamber contains Chaos druids. They are popular targets, since they drop many Herbs. * A couple Black Knights patrol the corridor south from the druids, near where the Lesser demons can be seen. Obstacles block players from reaching the demons from here. * A somewhat intricate room contains many aggressive Magic axes. * The corridor south from the axe room contains Poison Scorpions. They are indeed poisonous and are aggressive to player under level 41. From this area, players can go south or cross a bridge to the west. * On the south route is a chamber of Hill giants. Many players like to train on hill giants. The ones here are more remote the hill giants in Edgeville Dungeon or by the Observatory, so fewer players come here. * South of the giants is the Black Knight (or Kinshra) headquarters. It is swarming with black knights and also contains their leader, Lord Daquarius, as well as the Jailer and his inmate, Velrak the Explorer. * On the west route crossing the bridge by the scorpions, many Chaos dwarves inhabit these regions. * The lesser demons are north of the dwarves. They guard the door to the blue dragon chamber; this door must be opened using the dusty key. If you are planning to use the door, consider turning off auto-retaliate here, so that you won't waste time responding to the demons' attacks. * The next chamber contains blue dragons, baby blue dragons, and has several spawns of blue dragon scales, which are used in making Antifire potions. This is a favorite spot for dragonslaying, so there sometimes is considerable competition for the blue dragons. * Down the corridor are three fishing spots, where Lava eels can be caught. The eels can only be caught during and after the Heroes' Quest and require used of an Oily fishing rod and Bait. Some baby blue dragons roam the area here and may bother players attempting to fish. Except for players taking the Heroes' Quest, lava eels are rarely fished. The place is remote, and the food value of the eels can be matched by fish in more convenient places. * The corridor next swings north and a chamber of Black demons soon opens up. This can be considered to be the start of the dangerous, deep part of the dungeon. * North of the demons are several corridors and rooms infested with Poison spiders. One room has a false wall that can be pushed through; the room contains one Kharidian scorpion, which players must catch during the Scorpion Catcher quest. * The Hellhound chamber is north of the spiders. Players who received hellhound Slayer assignments are often here. There are some safe spots in the area where the hellhounds can be ranged or maged safely. * Monks of Zamorak have their own special chamber west of the spiders. The monks are not aggressive but, if attacked, respond with melee and magic attacks. * The dragon]s are found north of monks. Some players come here to fight them. Other players just dodge them, as the Fire Obelisk and the ladder to the Water Obelisk are in this area. When using the Fire Obelisk, try to put the obelisk between you and any dragon trying to attack you as this will give you safety to use the obelisk. * The ladder goes up to the Water Obelisk on Water Obelisk Island. There are no monster on the island, so the obelisk is easy to use. There is a one-way Mithril grapple shortcut, from the island to the shoreline near Catherby, that requires 36 Agility, 39 Ranged, and 22 Strength. If you plan to use the shortcut, consider carrying two grapples, since grapples can break when used. If you don't want to use the shortcut, you should plan on teleporting from the island, since otherwise you must climb down the ladder and traverse the dungeon again to get out. Monsters lurking at the end of the Taverley Dungeon.]] * Baby Blue Dragon * Black demon * Black dragon * Black Knight * Blue dragon * Chaos druid * Chaos Dwarf * Hellhound * Hill giant * Jailer * Lesser demon * Magic axe * Monk of Zamorak * Poison spider * Poison Scorpion * Skeleton * Suit of Armour NPC * Lord Daquarius * Velrak the Explorer Category:Dungeons